All for the Love of One
by Green1
Summary: Rachel/Al  Takes place after 'dance with me' and 'wild fire'. Rachel finds a new way to get into trouble and yet she can't understand why everyone around her is much more angry than they should be.
1. Chapter 1

By Green

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rachel Morgan series or any of the characters. This fanfic will be Rachel/Al. The third in the series of one shots. I'll give blanket OCC warnings to all. I'm a terrible writer. You've been warned.

All for the Love of One

Chapter 1

I slid out of the leyline with the languid slowness of dripping molasses. Something had rang inside of me, a gleam of knowledge that someone was out there. That knowledge was accompanied by a sharp pain of fear and horror; and then my heart beat, cleanly dividing me from the perfection and joy of the line.

Solid flesh, my soul crafting the memory of my body around me as I dripped down from the everything to the single mindedness. My heart fluttered, my breathing hitched, and I felt at odds with these two realities. On one hand I still felt as if I were the stuff that made up the universe and yet this fear was too real, too fresh, but it wasn't my own.

I had found a way to become one with the lines. The sharp delight of that discovery is still large in my mind. I wasn't certain how I'd done it. Another boring day in the Ever-after, another way to get into trouble. I'd been standing in the line, letting it flow through me unfiltered, and I thought maybe I could step further into the line. I hadn't hesitated. I leaped and was gone.

The whirling warmth of the leyline infused my bones, pumped air into my lungs, until I back in the change of my flesh again. I wanted to weep. I'd been one with the lines, a perfect fusion of mind and will with the power that created everything.

And now I'm alone again, I thought, mourning.

The feeling of that other came back, seeping into the pity I'd felt. Curiosity allowed me to set aside that oneness in favor for this new sensation. In the back of my mind, I knew that worry, or who that worry belonged to. I could taste it o my tongue but the name eluded me.

The dripping energy set me down in shallow pool of very cold water. I sighed, the water doing its part to revive me. I bent double on my knees and coughed, accidentally breathing in the amber-tasting water.

'I am ... where?' I looked around me. I couldn't see all that far in front or around me. A nimbus of leyline energy crackled around me like white-hot sparkles. Beautiful but disorienting as hell.

A familiar warmth of desire stirred in my belly. Yeah, I was coming back to myself just fine. No worries there. Holding energy, manipulating it, had a definite sexual slant since I moved in with Algaliarept. The sparkles turned to pinks and red, probably reflecting my mood.

I groaned. No one knows how to embarrass herself like I do, I thought. It's a real talent. But the air was clearing and I forced myself to the edge of the pool.

I was in a fountain? I took a double take. Yeah, I was definitely some feet above the ground. The fountain was carved with three naked ladies, mouths carved in 'O's that let the water out. Vines and flowers connected each one to the rest in a mimic of chains. Music piped in around us, something oldie that sounded similar to the Beetles, but not quite the same. I'd never heard of them.

'I must be in the Demon Mall.'

The carved naked ladies were almost tastefully done. None seemed to be tied up too much, unless you count the vines, and there weren't writhing about in pain.

I felt the eyes on me, watching, waiting. That first mind was still there but the anxiety had softened. The heart pounding pain was replaced by relief. I leaned against the edge of the fountain, towards the mind. It felt like the whole Ever-after was watching me but I didn't care. Out of the curious glances, a wave of desire rose up in response to my mood. I felt ... Algaliarept.

He stood at the edge of the small lily and koi pool that ringed the fountain. He'd felt me and had come. Of course he had. The idea made me smile. Hell, I was still feeling the warm rush of energy that made my breath catch and other things ... Well, you get my meaning. The lines seemed to resonate with me still, a low humming that matched my heart rate.

He wore an expression somewhere between fear and relief, with a deeper emotion hidden underneath. "Al," I said with a sigh. I leaned against the edge of the fountain. The water had turned my lower legs numb and my teeth chattered but I don't think I could've gotten out just then.

He came over to me, silent still. His anger, his real true anger, was like that. A chilling wind, the calm that terrified me. It was the kind of quiet rage that one finds in those that suddenly snap and go onto roof tops to shoot at passer-by's. When he was pissed, he ranted and raved. When he was furious, he was silent. I fear him the most at those times. This time the feeling of his pleasure at seeing me took the edge off his anger, of which I was grateful. I don't like being scared of him.

His aura reached out to my own with ghostly pale shadows. "Am I in trouble?" I asked, reaching out to him. My own aura seemed to flow down my arm, a gentle breeze of wind.

Al's red goat-slitted eyes widened and I knew he'd felt it too. Our aura's merged, blending and separating seemingly at random. It felt similar to the afterglow of sex, yet underneath it was different. Our aura's had never merged like this before. It took quite a bit of foreplay (admittedly, less that it had in the beginning) to get us to merge like this.

I could feel the difference. What I shared with him beneath the cover was shallow compared to the depths of this. I almost felt like there was a door that could be closed, a switch I could flip, that would connect us if I could only fiddle with it longer. This was natural, more natural than sex. This was the way we should be.

He was unable to keep the shocked expression off his face and a sigh lifted from the gathering demons.

"Rachel," he said and he invested so much wrath into my name that I shivered. He hesitated for a moment and through the new connection I'd found I pressed into him all the experiences of riding the lines. He staggered, drinking it up, eyes locked with mine.

"Rachel," he said again, trying to making his voice stern and push the memory of the connection away. "That was," he drew in a breath and held it for a moment. "That was bloody stupid." He eyed me. "And you're proud of yourself."

One arm hooked in my arm pit and the other under my legs. With a slight tug, I slid out, teeth chattering from the cold. I let him hold me, though under normal circumstances I wouldn't have. Leyline power still curled through my body, leaving me languid and sated. I wasn't even sure I could walk.

With my head against his shoulder, I looked up, lids hooded, my breath hot on his neck. I could see him swallow and felt an answering thrill in my own body as our energy balanced and energy mixed. "I'm in trouble again, aren't I?" I breathed, licking my lips, slowly, deliberately, but not touching him.

Yeah, I'm awful, but I never claimed that I was a saint.

He made a soft sound as he stood frozen. "You could've died," he said, but there wasn't any admonition in his voice. Instead, a soft, weighty shadow of sadness lingered. The certain knowledge that I had been lost and with me took the new life we'd created together. "That's something children do, Rachel. I would've thought better of you."

I sighed under my breath. I was in trouble. I get in more trouble than a hooker in a monastery. It was a knack I didn't want. "I'm sorry," I lied. I'd do it again. I'd go back in right now. I could feel the seductive lure of that pleasure pull through me. I wanted more of it. "But I'm out so there's no harm, right?"

"Most children do that at some point," he said. He carried my over the edge and stepped out of the water. He grimaced as he shook his boots. "Some don't come out." A pause. "You didn't want to come out."

"I felt you," I said. I didn't like the implication of Al calling me a child, even if it was true in their way of thinking. That's the problem with people that are over six thousand years old. Compared to most everyone in the Ever-after, familiars included, I was a child. "I pushed my way out."

More demons appeared around us, either walking up from other parks of the mall or popping in. I looked around and caught Dali staring. He had a strange look in his eyes, some wild emotion I'd never seen save maybe once or twice. My heart caught for a moment and I forced myself to look away. I recognized a few of Al's friends before I stopped looking.

I forced my mind from the crowd and I realized that strange sensation was still floating between us. I thought it had to do with riding the lines but my aura was still blending with Al's. I could feel the tension through his body and knew he felt it too. Our aura's blending only happened during sex and that alone was worth some consideration.

Some small part of me knew I could do something to make this connection deeper, more satisfying, and I knew my body ached for that. Not sex, though I wanted him. I just wanted the intense connection even more.

I touched that part of my aura and mind with his, feeling my way instinctively. "Hm," I said, distant. I felt almost a sigh run through the watching Demons, but I pushed them out of my mind. If I was just a bit more forceful, maybe if I pull his -

"You could've reappeared in solid earth, Rachel." His crisp British accent seemed all the more sharp when I poked his aura.

"I'm sorry," I said again, drawing my bottom lip in to worry at it. The feeling slipped away into the background. I tried to reach out with the intangible but already the leyline energy was drying from my body. Al's own concern and worry had dropped to just the briefest whisper. It was still there but I had no idea how to get at it.

I could've cried. I wanted it terribly. More than anything. Maybe... maybe more than to go home and be welcome back. More than the sun on my face. I don't understand why it left me so suddenly.

I buried my face in his neck, trying to keep the sudden royal of emotion down. At least the passion was still there. "Just take us home, Al."

And he did.

-8-8-

"What were you thinking?" I opened my mouth to reply. "No. No," Dali waved a thick hand. "I realize you don't think before you act, Rachel Marianne Morgan. I've hoped that Gally and time with the charmed silver would've fixed that."

The attractive fifty-something looking demon sat behind his large desk on the dock. He wore a garishly bright red and blue flowering Hawaiian shirt and brown khaki pants. He was classically handsome with a square jaw and dark hair mused about his forehead.

I tangled my fingers behind my back and refused to look at him. My ability to find everything dangerous was legendary in the Ever-after. I'd done worse than just slipping into a line though and I didn't know why they were all upset.

Hell, I'd awakened a small black cube with a touch and revived five shadow warriors from the great war. The havoc they'd wrought on the Ever-after, attacking familiars and slaves alike, had been horrible. Al had been forced to buy a separate store room and go through his rooms to "Rachel proof" them, as he'd sneeringly called it. It had meant less food ('free food' or no) and no addition to the conservatory.

I risked a peek and found his expression matched the anger I heard in his voice.

"I'm sorry," I said for what seemed like the twentieth time today. Al's hand was wrapped lightly around my upper arm. It was a physical reminder hold in my anger. If I've learned nothing else then it's that if I get angry, I get extra time in the charmed silver.

I leaned against him, my big, strong (and evil) demon, and felt comforted. The feeling of our auras merging in more than a sexual way still lingered in the back of my mind, though I no longer wanted to cry for it. It was slipping neatly into the places in my mind that held all the wonderful memories of lost things.

"I don't think she needs charmed silver, your Honorable Ass Kisser," Al said.

They shared a long look, Dali's filled with some unknown emotion and Al's with defiance. He hadn't told me exactly why this was so much worse than anything I've done to date, but the tight set of his shoulders this morning as we were preparing told me this was much, much worse.

"You're only her teacher," Dali said softly.

Al just shook his head and slide his arm around my waist, possessive.

Right about now I'd accept the silver. It seemed the least of my problems. The punishment had been designed to humiliate, Al had once explained. To be helpless, to have to depend on others in simple matters such as jumping between rooms in your own house was too much for one demon to bear.

Yeah, I know. The horror. I don't mind the "humiliation" aspect. I just hated the real helplessness attached.

"Her magical examination is coming up in a week or two," Al said with a lift of his brow. "It would be more detrimental to her if you put her in the silver."

Dali leaned back and steepled his fingers on his stomach. "I'm not so certain she ready anymore," he said. His voice was calm but the faint trembling anger could still be felt. He shifted his eyes to study me for a moment before adding, "that little demonstration doesn't speak well for her... maturity."

I felt the blush come up from my neck and spread heat across my face. "I'm already an adult, remember? You certain think I'm adult enough to - how do you put it? - seduce?" I said, snidely, before I could stop myself. "Why do I have to take it at all?"

I met his eyes, my anger to his own. He cocked his head to one side, as if just now seeming something interesting. I shifted, losing a bit of steam, but said, "It's not his fault. I didn't know it would be dangerous. It was there and I just..." I sighed. "I don't know how I did it so I doubt I could do it again anyway."

Al stiffed beside me. I glanced up at him and found his ruddy complexion had taken on a rosy hue. I closed my eyes. Oh Gods. I'd made a mistake, hadn't I? I should just carry a shovel strapped to my back. It would make digging my grave SO much easier.

"It's Algaliarept job to teach you such things, Rachel Marianne Morgan," and a smile bloomed on his face. "The courts put their faith into his abilities." He paused. "It's understandable that he might forget such a thing," and he made it sound like he anyone could be so stupid, "but he should've impressed upon you the seriousness of our magic by now."

I caught Al's hand with both of my own and squeezed. It was all I could do to not yell at him. That wouldn't help anyone, much less myself, and somehow I felt Al was in more trouble than I. I could feel the tension jumping just under his skin. "I don't want or need another teacher, Dali," I said, trying to force calmness into my voice. "You can't blame Al because I have an innate talent to find trouble."

Dali sighed and rubbed his forehead. "I understand that. We all know what trouble is to you..." He eyed me for a moment, an almost pained expression on his face. "Newt is having a fit over this. She still wants you. None of us want you to go with her."

I blinked and something odd struck me. I don't think he was referring to my having fallen into the line was the reason for Newt's anger. Since I moved to the Ever-after formally, she'd been biding her time, like a carrion bird quietly waiting the end of the battle. I'd almost forgotten her insane need to grab me. But this felt different. I looked up at Al, at his pursed lips and the tight lines of anger on his face, and knew he was in "the know" too.

It left me cold inside. "No," I said, shaking my head. "I won't go with Newt. You can't keep me here." I'd gotten over to reality enough times that both men knew this. There were always ways and where there was a way ... And even if I couldn't, my mother was still alive. Hell, Ceri was still alive.

"Dali -" Al started.

Dali held up his hand and smile grew a bit condescending. "Newt could keep you from finding a line and the first time someone summoned you, Newt would summon you back and switch summoning names. Then she'd probably kill everyone who knew your name or attempted to summon you. Do you understand the seriousness of the situation, Rachel Marianna Morgan?"

"Yes," I said, looking away.

Dali stood and came around the desk. He stopped in front of me and wrapped a curl around his index finger absently. "I might be able to pacify her if you agree to move in with me."

I stared in horror at him. He'd never come onto me, never made advances. I was reminded of the look in his eyes yesterday and I shivered, stepping away and behind Algaliarept.

Al stiffened. "No! That isn't an option."

Dali looked at him then. "Is it better that Newt may get her?" He sighed. "I don't want to remove her from your care. You're an excellent teacher. But Newt..."

Al made a disgusted sound. "She's mine," he hissed. "It's not -"

I squeezed Al's hand, for strength or to keep him to silent, I don't know. "I won't go with you or Newt or any other demon." I wanted to say Al was my demon from the moment he tried to kill me, but I wouldn't. Or maybe I couldn't.

Dali leaned against his desk and cross his arms. He arched a brow in mocking salute. "You are a demon, whether or not you believe it, and you are subject to our laws. I know this is a hard choice. I'm offering you the lesser of two evils. I have enough political clouted to keep you save from her."

I wet my lips, my heart speeding up slightly. I was a demon. I knew that, had come to terms with it. The elements danced in my bones, power sang through my blood, and my soul had been created from the stuff that made the leylines. I was something elemental, beyond human. I could feel the breath of the world in my chest.

"I am a demon," I agreed slowly. "But I'm not subject to your laws. I wasn't even born when they were written." I held up a hand to stop his protest. "And, anyway, I'm not legal yet, am I?"

"You can't have her Dali," Al said, voice soft. His voice ran across me like silk, a deliciously sensual sound no man should have. In that moment, I knew he'd die trying to keep me. He'd always protected me. Sure, he was overbearing and had the tendency to back hand me. Could I survive without AL?

We've been together long enough that he knew my every mood and whim. Sometimes I thought all he had to do was enter a room and he knew what my mood was and how my day was progressing. Even in the best of relationships, that was rare. Maybe it was a demon thing. Maybe not. I didn't want to find out one way or the other.

"Wait," I said, mind racing. I'd just had a thought. "What if I pass this test?" I looked between the two. "Dali wouldn't do anything to fail me and when I pass, Newt will have less a claim against Al."

Dali pursed his lips in thought. "Maybe..." His gaze went out to the horizon. When it returned, he looked sad and whatever that terrible thing was, the thing they both refused to pain, loomed between us. I knew it wouldn't be okay but I couldn't help the hope that lingered in me. "But if you don't, you won't have a choice either way."

"You wouldn't do anything to mess me you," I said, making it a statement.

He shook his head. "And neither will Newt," he promised with a slight smile.

Al gazed down at me and squeezed my hand. His expression was that of a man lost. He sighed and nodded at Dali. "Let's go home then," he murmured, "and start preparing for you... test."

TBC

This is mostly complete. It was supposed to be a oneshot, the final in the series of three, but it kept growing longer and longer (at 13k words right now) so I broke it into three chapters. I might break the remaining two apart too. We'll see. I'll put chapter 2 up in a week or so. I'm still rewriting a major chunk of that chapter and wish to change a bit in chapter 3 so it's not all quite done.

And, of course, R&R if you like. =) Reviews are writers candy. XD


	2. Chapter 2

By Green

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rachel Morgan series or any of the characters. This fanfic will be Rachel/Al. The third in the series of one shots. I'll give blanket OCC warnings to all. I'm a terrible writer. You've been warned.

All for the Love of One Chapter 2

"Do it again," Algaliarept barked.

I stared at him, clothed in the horrible green costume I hadn't seen in months. If that wasn't bad enough, he'd taken to wearing those stupid purple sunglasses and his white gloves. He stood, back rigid, arms crossed, eyes not even on the dead rose bush with its lush blossoms. I'd done it perfectly.

I turned from him, biting down on my anger and counted to ten. "Why?" I asked.

He walked over to the dead bush and gestured in the air, not really looking at it. "You did it wrong. You," he gestured vaguely again. "The magic is all spilling out."

His face held the faraway look he'd had this week and it was starting to piss me off. I knew I'd done something really wrong, but I didn't know what. All I'd managed to gather that whatever trouble I was in wasn't from merging with the lines and Al refused to even allow me to bring it up.

I stared down at the poor, pitiful rose bush. Its stalks and stems were grey and withered, yet somehow it supported three large, fully blossomed roses. The fragrance made me smile, despite myself. Not all demon magic was soul death and destruction. This is all one of the nasty "tests" of my magical prowess - or rather, how I controlled what I had.

In this one, I had to grow and sustain healthy roses from bud to blossom on a dead bush, without my magic spilling down further and bringing any other part back alive. I'd learned something similar to this when I was a child. Earth magic would bring the bush back alive or I could use leyline power create a temporary semblance of life through trickery. Demonic mixed the two, both bringing the rose bush alive and creating an illusion.

"I did not," I said, hands on hips. "Only the roses are alive. Show me where I spilled over." A bead of sweat trickled down my face as the strain of holding such a complicated curse steadily wore me down.

Again Al made that stupid gesture, a sour expression on his face when he looked down at the plant. This was my charming demon of late. I'm trying really hard to remember he has some stupid fear that I can't do this test - even though he's been drilling me for ten hours each day this past week and I haven't screwed up. Much.

I glared at him. Nothing was wrong with the spell. I'd done it perfectly. I let the weave of leyline energy go, almost sad as the roses withered and fell, before fading away. I sighed and moved in front of him. "That's it," I said. "We need to talk. Now."

Al's brows arched. "Oh? Do you want to talk about how much of an ingrate you are, hum? Do you even care if you pass this test or have you already picked out another demon? My little hovel isn't good enough anymore?"

My eyes narrowed on him and for just a moment, I saw guilt in his eyes. Yes, he was stressed. I'd given him leeway, but I was at the end of my rope. Doing spells of this nature all day, to be insulted and berated for how terrible I'm doing by a man who isn't even paying attention to the spells, was just too much.

I'm tired and hungry. At the end of each day, I fall into bed. I knew all the spells by heart but some stupid part of me wanted to impress him or reassure him or some ... stupid thing like that. I want to soothe him. Am I wrong for feeling bad that he doesn't confide in me? Isn't that the purpose of relationships?

I can do this. I'll protect him with whatever Newt will throw at him. Am I really so incompetent?

I found it harder each passing hour to let him off. He'd stopped greeting me each morning. No kissing, no hugging, no good mornings or even hello. He'd stopped touching me and had taken to wearing those damn white gloves again. Hell, when I tried to cuddle up to his back last night, he'd left the bedroom.

I took a step forward and he fell back a step. His rejection hurt worse than if he'd punched me in the gut. I blinked rapidly, trying not to cry. I wouldn't cry for this bastard. I thought on how happy I'd been, how close I felt we were to one another (okay, maybe not the closest, but Al hadn't given me any instruction as how to accomplish the demon "marriage".) Where that gone? I missed him. I know that sounds corny, but I do.

I tried to say something but the words stuck in my throat. I reached out for him again and he stepped out of my reach. I let my hand fall to my side. "Why are you punishing me?"

Al looked away.

"Did I do something wrong Al? Why won't you tell me?" I licked my cracked lips. "I'm trying really hard. I know I fuck up at every turn but ..."

Still, he remained silent. I stared at him through the veil of my filling eyes. All it had taken was one small incidence and already he was abandoning ship. Anger turned to a low roil of bitterness.

"There's no need to look like that, Algaliarept. I know my only worth to you is my uterus." I smiled bitterly. "For that matter, wouldn't it just be easier to bring one of your demon women back alive? I know you have spells to bring the dead back. Why bother with me?"

Al looked up, our eyes catching. He fixed me with a look so intent that I forgot to breath. "We tried that once."

I turned away from him. The walls of the work room seemed to crowd into me and the fire was too much. I had to get out. I swallowed huge lungful of air but it didn't seem to work. I couldn't breathe.

Al reached out and grabbed my wrist in a light, impersonal touch. "Where are you going?"

I plastered a fake cheery smile on my face and said, in a high voice, "Why Algaliarept, I gots ta be interviewin' my new demon lover, don'tcha know? Can't let the Furness burn out," I said patting my belly. I tucked my wrist free and jumped.

-8-8-8-8-

I'm a failure, I thought as I washed a handful of leafy greens. The knowledge was a bitter medicine in my mouth. It thrummed through my body this morning when I woke to find myself alone, once again. Three nights without Al by my side, with the pressure of repeating all these damn spells for hours each day and only seeing an angry, bitter man despise everything I did.

After our last "fight", I'd resolved to make up with him. We didn't fight much - not real fighting, I mean. Nothing that had ever made me want to pack up and leave the Ever-after. Now I wondered if I was just being stupid. It, this whole thing, just didn't seem worth it anymore.

But I'm the 'get back on the horse' kind of girl and I knew making decisions when my emotions ran high always turned out disastrous for me. It took a while to cool down. Now that I had, I'd no luck in finding any time with him outside of the "lessons".

Al's new familiar Maria bustled around me as she helped assemble the salad. With soft probing fingers, she grabbed the hulking mass of dripping greens from me and set to chopping it.

I sighed and looked up at the clock. Almost dinner and still no Al since he'd stormed an hour ago. He hadn't appeared at any of the meal times this past week and a half. Why was I still hoping to see him? But I knew the answer to that. I didn't want to spend the rest of this night alone.

I sighed again and pushed some wayward curls off my forehead. A loud pop made both of us give a soft cry in shock.

Al paid Maria no heed as she ducked her head, adopting the more submissive set to her shoulders whenever he popped into the room. I spared her a look to make certain she was okay, but it didn't look as if Al even saw her. Thank god for small favors. With all my drama, I hadn't even thought about what he could be putting her through. I was a real piece of work.

"Thanks Maria," I said with a smile as I took the bowl away from her. "I can finish up in here."

Maria peeked at Al before popping out.

Back turned to him, I started to assemble the salad. "Are you eating here?" I asked. Damn, was that a catch in my voice?

My back stiffened when I felt him ease up behind me, but he didn't touch me. God, it felt like it had been a year since he last touched me and I needed it more than the air I gulped now. I wanted to turn and force him to hold me. I wanted to wrap my arms around him and never let go.

But I didn't think I could stand it if he pulled away from me again.

"Rachel, I..." he started and stopped, moving several feet away from me.

"I just made a salad," I said with false cheerfulness as I turned to him. I clutched the large green bowl to my chest and realized with a shot of pain that he was wearing his gloves. I stared down at his gloved hands, unable to look away. I licked my lips and forced my eyes to the ground around us. "I haven t been hungry lately."

He let me pass and grabbed a couple plates as I sat at the small round table. I waited as he went back for silverware and glasses, pouring a liberal amount of white wine into the rather plain kitchen glasses he'd grabbed. White trash central. He dished out the salad between us when it became evident that I wasn't going to move.

"Listen, Rachel," he stared. He'd speared a clump of disgusting greens and was eyeing them, turning them around and round on his fork. He set the fork down. "I've been thinking that maybe you should consider Dali's offer."

I stared at him, unable to keep the bark of laughter from bubbling up. I pushed the plate away and stood. "How could you say that to me?"

He refused to look at me. I grabbed his plate and flung it across the room. "Look at me," I screeched. "How dare you?" Tears welled up and spilled over but I didn't care. He looked stricken but that added to my dark humor. "I did this all for you, Al. All this," I waved about me. "Why else am I living here?"

"It would be for the best. Rachel, you don't -"

I cut him off. "I love you," I whispered. "I love you and you can't even force yourself touch me." I took a moment to breath. "And now you want to give me away." I made a grab at him but he slid away, lightening fast. "Do I disgust you so much now?" Energy hummed through my body, the remembered connection with the line, with everything, coming back. My need to save him, soothe and protect him, to wipe away this terrible burden I saw in him, rushed back strong and terrible. I could do this. I just had to touch him.

He shook his head. "You don't understand."

I took a step forward, smiling when he retreated. "Then explain it to me."

"I can't. You're too young. You wouldn't understand." He stared at me, as if he could impress his meaning into me with just the weight of his look. "I don't want you making this decision to save me, Rachel." He looked down. "I want it too much for that. I only want it if you truly want me."

"I love you Al," I whispered. I'd never dared to say the words out loud before and they settled between us like an uncomfortable weight. "Did you even hear that?"

Still he back up when I stepped towards him. He looked away for a moment and vanished. I didn't even try to stop myself from sinking down to the cold kitchen floor and crying.

-8-8-8-8-8-

I woke slowly, shifting from the warmth of a wonderful dream to a bit more uncomfortable reality. I blinked, trying to remember the dream, but it was already fading fast. A sharp pain in my neck told me I'd fallen asleep in a terrible position, though.

I stared at the man who lay next to me, in the middle of the bed, thick blankets tucked around us. He trailed one callused finger down the side of my face, his eyes tracing the slow movement. It was a moment before he realized I'd woken and he smiled.

"You fell asleep on the kitchen floor, idiot," he murmured with a slight tone of disapproval in his voice.

I couldn't stop looking at him. Gone were the annoying sunglasses he used to hid from me, gone was the physical distance and even the walls he'd erected between us. He'd taken off that ridiculous green costume and the warm feel of his skin lightly stroking mine brought a fresh wave of tears.

Algaliarept took the whole wretched look of me in and his smile turned sad, almost wistful. "I'm sorry that I hurt you, Rachel," he said, making my name a caress.

I licked my lips and swallowed, moving instinctively to him, wanting him to hold me against him. His body stiffen for a moment before he hugged me to him. "I -" I stopped and grew in a breath to steady myself. "Will you tell me what's upset you? Was it the line?"

When he didn't answer, I shifted to look at him. I remembered the feel of his panic and horror, emotions that separated me from the wonderful, swirling energy around me. I'd been something less, something far beneath the leyline until Al had made me come back to myself. It had been wonderful but it wasn't real.

I realized then that somehow he'd become greater to me then my own personal health. That I felt his pain, his emotions, as if they were mine own. The thought struck terror in me. When had I ever let anyone so close to my center? Not since my father died and even then, he'd never touched the cold center I'd wrapped myself in during the long years of my illness.

I touched his face. "I believe you," I said.

He looked down at me, brows raised in question.

"I mean, that you think the world will fall in a couple days and it's okay that you won't tell me what is wrong." I smoothed the wrinkles in his forehead, smiling at the feel of his soft skin. Oh Gods, he smelled wonderful. Wonderful. Wonderful. I really need new adjectives. "But I won't let anything hurt you." I cupped his face and forced him to look into my eyes. "You have to trust me in that. I'm a woman."

He chuckled and pulled me closer, kissing my forehead. There was something desperate in his clutching.

It was there again, that bubbly feeling of connection between us. It seemed to rise between us and yet it held no sexual connotations at. It felt like the breezy kiss a mother would give when her child came home with a scuffed knee, the reassurance that everything would be alright because she wouldn't allow anyone to hurt him. It felt almost the same but it seemed to be born on my wanting to sooth him. I wondered if this were some sort of special female demon thing, a counterpart to the sexual aspect.

Al's shoulders slumped, the tension leaving him in one great whoosh of breath. I knew he felt it too but instead of pulling away, he let me hold him against my breast.

"Just don't push me away, Gally," I whispered into his hair. "Please. I can't bare it." I kissed his forehead and felt him drift off into sleep. A few moments later, I followed.

-8-8-8-8-8-

If I had to name one place in all of Ever-after that I loved more than any other it would be the outdoor conservatory. Spring sprung eternal in this room, the only caveat being an occasional rain shower. Al hadn't been able to pay in full for the entire room, instead choosing to take only 25% of it.

I didn't mind. It was still a large chunk and the horizons made it seem to go on forever. The piece he'd gotten was mostly a hill with herb gardens on half, and flower and fruit trees that fought for the rest of it. The glyph to get into the gardens sat at the foot of the hill, overgrown by plants. Thank god. No writhing woman to ruin my mood.

When I could get away with it, I slept in the clearing atop the hill and look at the stars. The sky changed as if it were real, the moon cycling every 28 days and the constellations following the light. I lay in the soft green grass like that now, in a spaghetti strap tank top and short flannel boxers that had the word 'PINK' written across my ass in, you guessed it, pink.

I wore them in general because they were comfortable and because Al always got a kick out of them. We often play the game of Al trying to pants me so he could, ah, "read" them better. I've no idea what's so fascinating about the whole thing, but there you have it. I wore them tonight because I thought it might help Al's black mood.

The test was scheduled for tomorrow morning and the shaky truce we'd forged had lasted thus far, but he still snapped during our lessons. Al had stood after I screwed up my last attempt and decided that we'd break until tomorrow. At least he'd taken meals with me and was there when I woke in the mornings.

I watched as Al stood, his bare chest gleaming with just a hint of sweat. He wore blue jeans and gardening gloves when he tended his herb garden, and nothing else. He set the small tin bucket he used when weeding in the next row and surveyed his handiwork.

He'd never admit doing this kind of menial labor to his friends, but it seemed to sooth something inside of him when he was stressed. Well, in any event, he never let me help him.

Al's expression went distant for a moment before he shook his head and came over to sit down next to me.

I reached out and ran my hand down the hard muscles in his upper arm. They flexed under my fingers and I smiled. "Show off."

He smiled, but the smile got caught at his mouth and never made it to his eyes. "I'm not worried about the test," he said. He plucked a long piece of grass and tickled my face.

I raised my brows but didn't pursue it. Instead, I grabbed my own grass stalk and tickled his chest.

He shook his head and bent his head to kiss me. The kiss was slow and unhurried as he nudged my lips apart for a better taste. Wandering hands assaulted my sides with a light, tickling pressure until I broke the kiss laughing and pushing him away.

"Stop! Stop," I gasped. "That's no fair!"

He grinned at me, eyes dark with the waning sun. "Hm," his fingers stopped their gentle assault to focus on the waist of my boxers. "And in my favorite pair of shorts." He nuzzled the spot just below my belly button with little nips and licks.

This was the Al I liked - loved - the best. When he didn't have an audience, he was boyishly playful. It made him seem almost, well, human.

'The better to seduce you, my dear,' I thought.

I caught his hands in my own and pushed him down, straddling his hips with my legs. He wasn't doing this because he wanted to. I could feel that more than anything. A pity fuck, huh? I tried to find some reserve of anger to fling at him but it's hard to be angry when my own body was so treacherous. Even knowing his true motives weren't enough to cool the growing fire in my belly.

He didn't have to seduce me. He just, I don't know, had to be in the same room with me. And shirtless. That always helps.

I kissed him, a short, chaste kiss, and laid my head on his chest. "Don't worry. I'll pass the test and that'll be that. Dali won't let her hurt you and she'll probably not hurt me... We go in, do the test ASAP, then leave once we hear that I pass."

"Hm," said Al, hands messaging my scalp.

I slapped his chest. "You don't believe me!" Raising up on my elbows, I eyed him. "Look into my eyes and tell me you think I'll pass the test."

He did so, the hint of a smile quirking the corner of his mouth.

I blew out a puff of air and started. A part of me was just so glad at this closeness that I didn't care that I couldn't tell if he was lying. Pain and a kind of resignation flashed in his eyes. It touched a piece of me that I'd buried deep within as I lost more and more people. Almost on its own accord, my aura began to blend and merge with Al's, as it had the other night.

Al sighed and held up his hand, inches from my own, and watched our aura meet and blend and part again in an ever shifting pattern. He held his breath, as if breathing would break the spell. When it didn't, he seemed content to play with it, moving his hand around me, inches from my body, and watching our auras swirl. A look of peace stole over him.

I wondered why this was happening. We'd been together for years now and this was the first time it sprung up? My instincts were telling me that I could make this permanent if I wished it. I felt wonderful and I wanted to, but, of course, no readymade explanation as to how to do it sprung up.

I wasn't turned on in the least anymore. Maybe this just took away pain? He'd been upset the other week too. I bent low, thinking maybe I could just breath him in or something. The insistence that I *do* this thing, whatever it was, grew in me. Not burning desire or hunger, but something more primal. Something that never had thoughts attached to it.

That was more problem. I was thinking, always thinking. My soul wanted this, wanted to be two separate people yet the same. Two bodies and one heart. I caught on that thread and let my feelings take over. I closed my eyes and -

Al gently pushed me off him until my butt touched the grass.

I blinked up at him, the connection between us snapping so painfully that I bit back a small moan.

"Thank you Rachel," he said, touching the side of my face. "I feel better. We need to sleep and it's getting late."

I let him pull me to my feet and wrapped my arms around him for support as he jumped us.

-8-8-8-8-8-

I ran the brush through my curls, enjoying the slight tug. It gave a kind of comport to me as I stared into the vanity mirror. I wasn't a supporter of the 100 strokes to fabulous hair but if it kept me away from the training area, I'd do it. I really didn't want to do it.

I was wearing a 1920's style dress. It was one of a myriad of clothes the courts had given me. The top was white and went long on my body, hugging my curves, and stopped past my hips. The skirt was pleated and blue. It reminded me of a sailors suit for some reason. Al had picked it out but I wasn't in the mood to complain. It showed more leg than I wanted to but...

Algaliarept only accepted three forms of support from the court when I moved in with him (think child support - or maybe 'Rachel' support.) Clothes, food, and firewood. Clothing because I had the tendency to spill, rip, burn, or otherwise soil my own clothing. Food because we were still poor in demon terms and firewood because it got hellishly cold all the rooms, save the conservatory (and I was prey to get colds when I get cold.)

I had a ton of dresses, most of which I never wore. They'd give me everything from a gorgeous aquamarine sari to flapper dresses and elegant southern ball gowns. I really hate dresses, more so than before, I think. And the one thing I did want - jeans - they refused to provide.

I'd rather be wearing jeans but didn't have any at the moment. Al never said he hated jeans but they had an awful way of disappearing. Oh, they don't all disappear at once. Maria does the laundry. None disappear the first or even second week after I come home with some from the other side. After that, they start going missing in the wash. Only one or two. Most times I don't even realize it until I only had a couple pairs left. Yeah, isn't it funny how nothing else gets "lost" in the wash?

I can't complain to Al because then he punishes Maria. How can I live around and benefit from slavery? When he first brought her home, I wasn't thrilled but one look told me I couldn't let him sell her again. Her will had been ground into the salt of the earth. I've never seen someone so beaten down. Better here where I could at least keep her from most harms that I see.

Al came out of the bathroom wearing grey pin-stripped pants that hugged his ass like a second skin. Yes, I admit my eyes lingered there for a moment. He had a grey button up vest and a dress shirt under that, along with one of those - ah, I have no idea what you call them - upper arm bands in purple. It was the only time I'd ever seen him in purple.

"You look nice," I said, arching my brows at him.

He came up beside me and studied himself in the mirror. He'd been experimenting with different looks since the solstice I gave him those sexy man boots. They were the only constancy in his wardrobe these days,

"Let me do that," he said, snatching my brush in mid-stroke. He platted my hair with sure fingers and twisted it into a knot on the side of my head. "Better, hum?"

I sighed and let him work off his own nervous energy. Ice had formed a huge lump in my stomach. I knew I could pass this test but I was still scared that something might go wrong. Dali had promised not to interfere with the test but I wasn't so certain of Newt.

"You'll be fine," he said, more to himself than me. He twisted my hair and pinned it up. A couple curls fell out of the twist.

"Yes," I agreed, standing before he decided to reduce it. He pulled me into him, arms encircling my waist. He buried his head against my neck, nuzzling. It went straight to my head. He smelled of lavender and starch and clean, warm skin. My favorite. I leaned into him, taking comfort in the familiar smell.

I turned around and tilted my head up to study his expression. Nothing crossed his poker face and that worried me. I raised on tiptoes and pressed a kiss on his cheek. "We have to go," I said.

He nodded and cupped my face, thumb smoothing over my bottom lip. He kissed me, gentle, tongue licking where his thumb had been a moment ago, and he jumped us.

TBC

One more chapter to go. I think this is my most under loved story. One more chapter and we can all forget this atrocity to the English language. LMAO. Don t worry. I feel properly ashamed for writing it. XD!~


	3. Chapter 3

By Green

Disclaimer: I don't own the Rachel Morgan series or any of the characters. This fanfic will be Rachel/Al. I'll give blanket OCC warnings to all. I'm a terrible writer. You've been warned.

All for the Love of One Chapter 3

"I'm the Devil in your soul" - 'A Brand New Day' by Sting

'This is going good,' I thought, impressed that I hadn't messed the whole test up.

"But release me from my bands," I said as I stared into Algaliarepts eyes. The demonstration of my power and control thereof was almost verbatim of drills with Al this past week. "With the help of your good hands." In this particular part, I had to make every other person deaf to what I was saying.

"Gentle breath of yours my sails must fill, or else my project fails." A slight smile touched Al's lips and was gone.

The test questions were minor spells taken up in such a way that it took both concentration and control to perform. I'd have to make six tiny fireballs and juggle them without dropping one or burning myself and then I had to dissipate them one at a time while continuing juggling. I had to walk on water without getting the soles of my shoes wet. Shape shift without the aid of an ingested spell. And so forth.

I know it's corny and hokey, but I can imagine some young demon beaming with pride at finishing THE test. I'm seeing him running to his happy demon parents, who would also be beaming with pride - whatever that looked like. They'd pat his head and say, "Why, Demon-Billy, I do believe it's time for you to have a slave of your own to maim and torture."

Okay. Maybe I was just a little proud with myself.

I wiped the sweat off my brow with the back of my hand as I finished up the last lines of the speech. He stood, arms folded across his chest with that look of consternation still on his face. That worried me. Well, maybe he just wanted away from Newt's dark scowl. I know I did.

Dali sighed and pushed off from the desk. He nodded at me by way of telling me I'd passed. It made up the whole of his conversation during the test. He didn't look angry or sad. Actually, he didn't look much of anything next to Newt's miasma of dark energy. I swear her aura darkened after each spell I finished. She hadn't said one word, however. Just stood there, little Miss. Darkness.

She'd brought her new "familiar"; a tall, lanky man that went by Ash. Dish water blond hair fell just below his ears and he was as handsome as any demon, with strong, angular features. The only thing that turned me off of him was that I'd been exposed to too much pretty since moving here and he had a butt-chin. I really disliked those.

"Can I wave the last two questions?" I asked, running my hands down the back of my skirt.

As if on cue, Al came to me, a smile blossoming on his lips - a fake smile. "You did really well," he said, bending to whisper in my ear. He cupped my face for a moment, pressing a kiss into my forehead, before turning. He seemed a picture of idleness but I could feel the tremor that ran through him with just that light touch. "We can call this complete, can't we?"

Dali looked as if he wanted to protest. Dark emotions flickered across his face for a moment then he sighed and adopted his poker face again. "I suppose so," he said. Turning to Newt, he added, "She passed the test. You know the law..."

Relief flooded into me, making my legs wobbly. I grinned up at Al, allowing the first of my pride to show. "I did it," I said, squeezing his arm. I wanted to punch him. I wanted to yell at him for making me miserable. I wanted to kiss him. "Thank you." I flashed the assembled demons a bright smile. "We can go home now?"

"I don't agree," Newt said, stirring to life. Her accent so thick it took me a moment to understand her. "Don't take another step, Ash. If I see you, I'll kill you. I have had a lot of practice."

I looked beyond her to see that Ash had raised a hand to grab her. He flinched away from the cold darkness in her voice and I wished Minias was here. He may not have been perfect, but Newt had never managed to cow him. Things would be a lot harder if the demons were afraid of her.

I pressed my lips together in a thin line. "I did the spells," I started. "I -"

Newt's black gaze turned to me and I felt the world collapse around me. I felt how utterly insignificant next to her grandeur, against her might. She could crush me under the heel of her foot without breaking a sweat. "You performed well," she sniffed. "But you are a child. You're too young to take this test, though that is the least of it."

I breathed when she turned her gaze onto Dali.

"And you, you would permit this... atrocity?"

He shrugged. There was a lingering emotion in the back of his eyes but it vanished after a moment. "What can I do about it? You know as well as I how these things go."

Newt sneered. "You men disgust me. You're all the same."

Al pushed me behind him and I let him, but not before I blurted, "Look, I'm sorry I merged with the lines. I did your stupid test. I learned my lesson. Let us go home. I'm tired."

Newt turned to me, as silent as death. "This isn't about the lines," she said coldly. "He didn't tell you want this is truly about?"

"Newt," Algaliarept warned. He crouched, as if preparing to fight, but no spells hazed his ready hands.

I pressed into him, hands grabbing his vest, and shook him. I wouldn't let him die for challenging her if he wasn't prepared to at least try. "What is this about, Al?" I asked into against his back. He would hear him.

He didn't reply, even when I forced him to look at me. A faint sound of a scuffle forebode me to prod further. I peeked around Al. Ash lay a crumpled heap on the ground. I stared. He looked dead. I couldn't detect him moving. My mouth opened but just then his chest rose and fell with a soft breath.

"You are all - how do you say it - pigs." Loathing was thick in her voice. "I'll give you credit, Gally. You used her fear against me well," she said.

Al took a step back, pushing me along with him. "She passed the standards written down in our laws," he said. "Let us leave."

Dali rose from his seat and stalked towards Newt, murmuring something under his breath. I prayed it was for a forget charm. Why hadn't I thought to prepare?

"You are too young to understand our ways, Rachel," she said, advancing towards us. "But I cannot allow this to happen."

Oh boy, this was fun. All I needed was to channel a line without an aura and fight off a gang of blood thirsty vamps to be complete.

"Newt -" Dali began, more diversion that anything else.

"No!" Newt cried, whirling around to face him. The look in her eyes made him pale. "You all have been coddling him, preferring him over *me*. And he's done more harm to her than any of us. Yes, I killed my sisters but that was long ago. She should be mine."

Newt turned her murderous glare back on us and I felt myself shrink. Her scarlet robe parted as she took a couple menacing steps towards us. I'd never seen her so outwardly hostile before and I thought I collapse just from that alone.

"Jump us," I whispered, not liking the look in her eyes. I balled my fists in his vest, jerking harder.

Ash sat up, shaking his head, and climbed unsteadily to his feet. He grabbed the edge of the desk to steady himself as Dali walked past him. The other demon put a hand on his upper arm, turning her from Al.

He looked down at me. "She hasn't agreed that you passed yet," he said. And part of me realized he didn't actually believe she would hurt us. They talked in quite tones, obviously using some kind of spell to keep us (or maybe just me) from hearing.

"I don't care," I hissed. "Just get us out of here."

He turned his whole attention to me. "Rachel," he started, his voice taking an edge of patronizing onto it, "you have to realize -"

He whirled about suddenly, ripping from my grasp and tumbling me to the ground. The pain was immediate and stunning as most shallow hurts are and I didn't see when she reached up at cupped his face. I stared at my blood palms, dumb founded, until I left someone tap a line.

Our eyes met, her black gaze to my stupefied green, and she said, almost kindly, "You don't understand what is happening but I cannot abide this. You will understand. I will tell you what almost happened and you will thank me."

"What?"

But she'd turned all her attention to Al. He reared back, as if to jump, but she did something to stop him. His body stiffened as she channeled almost the entire line through him. His mouth opened and shut, body convulsing under her touch.

I looked toward Dali and Ash, both of whom stood still in their own shock and amazement. The amount of energy Newt channeled made my jaw drop. I'd never felt such an extreme welling of energy, save outside a leyline. It was an impressive feat and one that must've been as painful to Newt as to Al, though she betrayed none of it.

Al collapsed to his knees with a soft ump and a keening, low pitched cry came from him. The paralysis broke and I was on my feet. Newt was burning his soul away with infinite slowness and he was dying. I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let her kill him. If anyone deserved that honor it was me, not this crazy demon who thought she was doing something 'good' for me.

The slap echoed around the sun swept beach room, a wholly unnatural sound. My hand stung worse for scrapping it up just before. Newt stumbled back, dropping her hold on Al, a look of utter confusion on her ageless face. She looked around her, as if wondering where she was.

Ash pulled her farther back on the pier, away from us all. I watched him do so before turning my attention down to Al.

"Al?" I whispered, hand on his back. "Al? Are you alright?"

His hands twitched but that was all he did. He seemed to be growing colder as I kept my hand on him and I shoved him over. The skin around his mouth and forehead was taking on a grayish, ghastly tint. It was like every horror movie I'd seen and I choked back a sob. Crying wouldn't help anyone but I was unable to keep a couple tears from falling and splattering his still face.

His soul was still in him but I could barely feel it. It was like a tiny candle flame to his once raging bonfire of a soul. What was it that Al had said about damaged souls? I raked my mind but came up with nothing.

But there was something else and that was familiar. The room, Newt, my entire miserable life, dropped away at that moment. It was just me and he, and my trying to understand this. It was the same merging sensation I'd felt after coming from the line and later in the garden but much, much strong.

I could save him. The feeling of certainty grew with every breath. I leaned over him until my mouth hovered over his.

Think! Think! I tried breathing in his air, taking in his essence but nothing happened. I let my aura merge with what little he had left. He seemed to respond, to draw my aura around him in wisps, but soon even that ceased. Demons had spells for taking souls out but those were long and painful. I didn't know any and I didn't think he'd survive it anyway.

"Do what feels natural," Dali said.

My head shot up, not really seeing him. I didn't know what to do. That was the problem.

"Do what feels natural," he repeated, kneeling down to be on eye level. He brushed a lock of hair off my brow and smiled. "All women know how. It's born into you."

I wanted to slap him, to laugh in his face, but I didn't have the energy. Al's spirit had recognized me, moved slightly closer to the surface. It - or rather He - seemed to be fighting to generate an aura while repairing itself. That was the problem, I thought, remembering that long ago lesson. Souls can repair themselves, much like my own had done long ago, so long as the damage isn't too great. But souls need personality, memories, to general aura and it needs an aura to protect itself while fixing the damage. His damaged soul couldn't do both at the same time and it was killing him, slowly letting go of his memories.

His soul had gathered memories of us together around it like a warm, security blanket. He was resigned to dying, I felt that, and he wanted to remember us before he faded completely.

I pressed my consciousness into him and became engulfed. I relived with him the time when I'd tried to put on the aquamarine sari and, goofing around, tangled both myself and him in the yards of soft cotton. I'd tripped, and like a clich chick flick, he'd landed on top of me. Untangling ourselves had proven quite interesting.

I remembered the feel of dew wet grass under me as we lay on the top of the hill in his garden, my head on his arm, the pleasant feeling of my closeness to him. He'd taken my palm and splayed it open, one thick finger tracing over my lines as he told me my future. "And there," he said, caressing a line that bisected my life line, "is me." He grinned, flashing white at me. "It was meant to be, Rachel."

It was all so vivid, so strong. He'd gathered a hundred million of these moments together. I saw myself as he saw me, wild and untamed, and unbelievably sensual. My heart stopped. They were his most important possession.

He'd been a real bastard when we first met and he hadn't improved much in our next few greetings. He'd once said that it would be worth his soul to get a shot at me, that he would die before letting someone hurt me, but I didn't think he meant it at the time. Yet here he was, crumpled and barely breathing, dying for me, our memories replaying over and over, and he was content.

I pulled away, forcing his memories away with utter savageness. I couldn't allow myself to get distracted.

'Do what feels natural,' Dali had said. Okay. I could do that.

I blanked my mind and leaned over to press a kiss on his cooling cheek. Straightening, I stared for a moment then cupped my hands and sort-of scooped his soul up. He felt so small in my cupped hands. Beautiful, but small. Before I let myself think, I pressed my hands to my chest and let his soul fall into my chest.

My heart stopped. Everything stopped. The world had gone white around me. And then my heart started up and I could breath again.

My soul recognized him, weak and frail as he was, and encircled it, forcing it to merge with my own. I had no idea what I was doing. This kind of merging was in no text I'd read. Always after we made love, my soul would fall into his body, dancing and cradled and loved as we slept. Our souls never merged like this. A ripple of power shot out from me, a blinding light that sounded like a million church bells thundering over head.

Our souls parted and what was left of his own aura became mine. I blinked, feeling my soul stretch to compensate for the loss of his aura, creating a protective barrier around it.

A giggle bubbled up from my throat and I thought of a poem I'd memorized long ago when I'd been tethered to an IV in the hospital floated up. 'A part of you has grown in me and so you see, it's just you and me. Together forever and never apart, maybe in body but never in heart.'

The bond felt similar to familiar bonds but it wasn't dominating. Rather, we balanced each other, both equal in our own right. It was deeper than anything I'd ever felt, deeper than making love with him, deeper than being each others familiar, deeper still than being in love with him. He was my other half, an essential part of my soul. The much needed darkness to my light.

"No!" came Newt's strangled cry.

My head snapped up at the sound of her voice, neatly cutting through my awe and wonder. In the back of my mind, I remember Ash had taken Newt away. Hadn't he taken her home? The knowledge seemed far away and unimportant now.

Dali's bulky form blocked my line of sight as he put himself between us.

"Come any closer and I'll kill you," I hissed. The venom must have startled her because she stopped. Dali took a step closer to her, arms out stretched.. "I'll kill all of you. I know how now." And I could know it, if I wished. All I would have to do is touch Al's memories. I was certain he knew something.

"Don't touch me," she cried, wrenching free of Dali's grip. Loud sobs came from her. "She is mine! She should've always been mine! I killed the others. She came here so I can fix the mess."

Danger grew as the two demons struggled. I had to get Al out of here. He couldn't stand up to another attack if she came at him, but I didn't know how to jump two people through the lines. I could (usually) get myself from point A to point B but had never taken Al anywhere.

More than that was all the rage I'd felt this past week. How dare she do this to me, to us? It rolled off me in waves and I wanted to do ... something to Newt, something that would get her off our backs once and for all. I was sick of being afraid of her. Sick of not being able to do anything about her. I looked down at his sleeping face. A healthy pink flush was starting to creep back into his cheeks.

I touched the side of his face, guiding my fingers gently across the smooth planes of his features. I brushed the surface of his thoughts. It felt like trailing fingers over cool water. Now or never, Rache, I thought. Holding my breath, I plunged deeper.

Al seized and twisted under me, his body shuddering in silent agony. I almost pulled away but I needed this. I had to protect him, had to make certain she didn't hurt us. I concentrated on a mental picture of Newt and put all my feelings and sensations into it. Al's own memories floated up, as if called by me, and I followed the spiral trail downward into his memories.

The first memory hit like truck. I gasped. It felt a hundred times more real than the memories I'd glimpsed earlier. I was Algaliarept. I was looking through his eyes, seeing what he saw, remembering as if I was there. Oh, this was bad, I thought, before the memory washed over me.

I saw her from across the clearing and knew it was Newt. Her upright stature was telling even this far away. She turned to me, green eyes twinkling, wavy blond hair hung down to the small of her back. My feet picked up speed and I ran to her, arms out flung, knowing she'd catch me. Because... because...

'Grandmother? Great Grandmother?' I mused to myself. 'No. Not related but close, like an adopted mother.' That was a bit closer, but not quite. An respected elder? I pulled my consciousness away in time to see she gather a young boy into her arms and turn him back towards the point she'd been staring. His love for her, his undying admiration welled up in my own chest.

This memory was a good one, a golden one that was clearly a 'before'. A soft glow surrounded these memories. It was a time of happiness, a time before he realized what was happening to his people.

Before what? I wondered. I realized my mistake a moment too late.

And I was back in Al's head, running, running, as fast as my little legs could carry me. The night was black, not even a sliver of moon showed above to guide, and the tree canopy blocked whatever the stars may've lent. But that was okay. I knew every inch of this forest, every hole that might break my ankle should my feet land hard. Around me I could hear the baying dogs deep in the forest, the shouts of the strange men, neighing of horses, and the ... elves.

Newt had found the power to save our people but it was too late. Hadn't that been what Mother -

The memory jumped and suddenly I was being pushed into a small depression under the roots of a tree. I saw my two older sisters' faces staring down at me. Shadows cast their faces in darkness "Stay down," the eldest said, and I did, arms clasped over my head, because I was too little to do anything and I'm terrified.

They sprinted off in separate directions, both making noise to draw the dogs away. It was a raiding party, I knew. They wanted either slaves or people to be hunted for sport, but they would kill me if they found me. I was no good for either, being little and a boy.

I'd forgotten their names and what they looked like. I couldn't even remember if they wore their hair long. How could I forget something so simple about them? How could I forgot my own sisters names?

I would never forget the screams that floated on the breeze that night. They would echo in my dreams for a very long time.

I struggled to push away from the horror of this memory. My heart beat wildly and I gasped for air that didn't want to fill my lungs. I knew the fear that Elves instill in their prey. I let myself stay in limbo for a while as I erected a kind of buffer between myself and Al's thoughts.

I couldn't keep the naked love I felt for Newt out, however. Al's emotions were just too strong. Newt had returned with the knowledge that had saved them, allowed their race to continue. She'd healed their hurts and had never given up.

'Your eyes are the same shade as Newts' was,' came a whispered thought 'Before she...' I wasn't certain whether it was my own or Al.

Regardless, I forced myself to jump forward in his memories.

I kept the barrier between us but I saw the heated discussion between the men and the last remaining women. We'd been at war for almost three thousand years and the Elves were finally weakening. They would be ours to crush but our women didn't want it. They urged us to stop the war, said they could feel a terrible spell on the wind.

First they had taken our children away and in our ignorance, we'd put partial blame on the women for that. That alone had crushed many of the women's spirits. What else could they throw at us, we'd thought.

But elves are as ruthless as demons and they knew exactly where to strike. They weren't ones for instant deaths. Oh no. The spell they cast drove the women insane almost overnight. Newt held out longer than the others but when it struck her, she'd proved much more dangerous. I could still see Newt's small form dark with drying blood. It dripped from her hands, her face, as she stared vacantly at the ground.

The haze of madness lifted as she stared down at the last woman, her own daughter. She'd done it at a banquet held in celebration for her birthday. Dead, glazed eyes stared up at me as I examined her.

I blinked and the memories jumped forward, to being called forth to help weave a spell that would save Newt. She'd killed herself, but her keeper had intervened, grabbing her wounded soul. I saw myself apply the spell with the aid of Dali and several other demons. We'd saved her, pushed her soul back, and tied it to her body with the magic she taught us.

When she'd woken, her eyes had gone completely back and she'd lost most of herself. She is our last woman, our physical reminder of the shame we must carry. In that moment, I knew how to kill Newt. All I would have to do is unweave the spell that bound her. It would be easy. Ridiculously so.

The reason no one challenged her authority wasn't out of fear, as I'd once thought, but shame and respect.

I pulled myself completely free of Al and stared down at him. "Bastard," I muttered. I couldn't touch her. The love Al felt for her was still singing through me, only muted a little. He'd probably shown me all that to keep me from killing her.

Me and my bleeding heart.

"How do I heal him?" I asked, my throat raw from wrenching myself out of his memories. He quieted down when I left his mind and I worried that I'd killed him. "Stop right there!" I cried, holding up a hand. "I mean it. Tell me how to heal him."

Dali licked his lips and held up his hands. "He's already healing, Rachel Marianne Morgan."

"What do you mean?"

Dali shrugged. "He is healing himself. Souls can't rebuild themselves and keep their aura's up after the damage had reached a certain point. You're providing his aura, in a manner of speaking, so he's healing himself."

"Okay," I said. I brushed the hair from his forehead. "How long will it take?"

"A week. Maybe less. Maybe more." I wasn't buying it. I'd rebuilt my mind back in minutes. He saw my look of disbelieve and added, "Six thousand years of memories is a long time to rebuild. Much longer than 24 years."

And I hadn't been hurt as bad as Al had, I thought. Okay, it made some sense. I could feel Dali hesitating, could feel him trying to decide whether to take us both into his apartments. "There's nothing else?"

He shook his head. Before he could say anything else, I touched Al's chest and jumped us to his bedroom. The knowledge was engraved at the top of his mind, so much so that I found the knowledge without having to search and distress him further.

I bypassed the common rooms and we landed in our bedroom, though not on the bed as I'd planned in my mind. Maybe experience did count for something with these types of things. I stumbled as the full weight of his body came down on me. "Why are unconscious people so damn heavy?" I muttered, letting him slip down to the floor.

His soul rested in my own, merged and yet two distinct souls. Al's aura had started to fill out, his soul doing its best to reboot itself. It was a comfortable, safe feeling.

I looked at the bed then down to Al and back to the bed. Exhaustion hit like a tidal wave. The shock and fear that had been carrying me throughout the day was finally dissipating, leaving only a bone deep weariness. The warm-fuzzies I got didn't help anything.

"Right Rache," I told myself. "You can do this."

I grabbed his wrists and dragged him to the bed. Getting him on it was a chore, but I managed. I kicked off my shoes and pulled off his. The room was decidingly chilly and I went over to the massive fireplace in the corner. I poked around in the ash until I uncovered the small, glowing embers that Maria had banked earlier. It seemed a punishment to cross the room for kindling and wood to revive.

I collapsed on the bed next to Al, pulling the blankets around us. His check pillowed my cheek and I got an idea. His soul hadn't even begun the long process of rebuilding itself. I touched my mind to the leyline and opened a channel between us, feeding him the energy slowly.

I yawned and blinked, trying to stay awake. 'Don't fall asleep! Don't...' In the end, I had no choice. Blessed darkness swept over me and I was gone.

-8-8-8-8-

Warm breath puffed into my ear as soft fingers tickled lightly on my sides. I fought to stay asleep. My mind didn't want to give up this new bliss I'd found, but when I felt the soft nuzzling against my neck, I knew I was lost. My hands rose, the treacherous bastards, and my fingers tangled in soft silky hair.

"Are you awake?"

My hands became fists and thrust him an arms length away. "No. Go away." But I couldn't resist checking to make certain he was alright. The gaunt, deathly grey pallor was gone. I let my air out in a soft whoosh and closed my eyes. I didn't feel tired, per say. I just didn't want to get up.

"You've been asleep for almost three days, love," Al murmured, his lips so close to my ear that it sent shivers down my spine.

I moved my head into the curve of his neck, wishing he'd nuzzle my ears, when what he said to me hit. "Three days?" I pushed him off me and sat up. I felt a bit dizzy, but nothing bad.

He chuckled, warm and husky. It skittered along my skin and ignited a warmth in my belly. I blushed.

"Three days?" I prompted, trying to ignore the feeling.

He nodded.

I sagged back against the pillows. "Don't call me love," I said, absently. Three days? Crap on toast. I didn't feel like three days. "It always makes me think you're about to feed me my liver." I eyed him then, intent. His face showed no sign of anger but I felt it just under the surface. Strange.

With a touch of my mind, I could feel what lie underneath the pleasant face. His emotions were tangible, touchable. Had this been because of what I'd done? With Al laying by my side, our aura's mingled and touched. A swirling of black that never happened unless we were having sex or serious foreplay.

Why hadn't it gone away then? It should've just ... I don't know. But it didn't last long after we'd made love and his soul was no longer in my body.

I touched his mind gently, remembering the pain I'd caused him in when I'd raked his mind for information. He didn't flinch or even blink. Simply gazed at me with his red goat slitted eyes impassively.

"You are angry at me," I said.

He arched a brow. "You fell asleep will feeding me energy, you little idiot."

Idiot was becoming a sweet-nothing between us. Ah well. I really didn't like 'my little buttercup' or 'sugar plum'. "I was feeding you line energy," I said finally, biting my bottom lip. I felt dirty. I needed to shower and brush my teeth. Oh, and my bladder was about to explode.

He shook his head again, chiding. "You can't control a line if you're unconscious. You know that."

I sung my legs over the side of the bed. "I'm sorry." Apologizing was becoming a bad habit. I paused on the edge of the bed for a moment before slipping down and hobbling over to the bathroom door.

"What did I do to us?" I asked, my back to him. It seemed safer to ask him this when we weren't facing each other. "Why didn't it go away?"

Algaliarept sighed. The bed groaned as he slide off. I leaned against the door jam, forcing myself to face him. He wore light purple slacks and a white dress shirt. He had two of those purple cloth upper arm bands, one on each arm. He went to the mirror and adjusted his tie. It was also purple.

"You merged us together," he said.

Okay, I thought. I'd file that under need-to-know info but right now I wanted to go pee. Was he humming 'I'm too sexy?' God, is the world coming to an end?

"So much ... purple," I said.

He met my eyes in the mirror. Trust Al not to use a clip-on tie. He looked like he had much experience tying one of those knots. "I'm the only man allowed to wear purple legally, Rachel." He said my name as if making love to is, sweet and slow, hitting all the right notes.

And trust Al not to consider the familiars and, ah, "servants" who were male to be men. That thought got me out of the mood. I really didn't feel like chipping out information from him at this moment.

"Why don't you just see for yourself?" He waggled his eyebrows suggestively.

I groaned.

He must've seen something in my face because he sighed again, an overly dramatic affair. "You're such a spoil sport, Rachel."

"Just tell me now or tell me later. I don't care. I have to pee." Yes, we've progressed past the point in our relationship where I could say 'pee' in front of him and not blush.

"You bound us," he said. I blinked and he went on. "You married us by merging our souls."

I opened my mouth then shut it. "Bound? Like familiar bound?"

He gave a little shrug and came to me. He ran his finger tips down the side of my face, eyes searching my face. "Kind of, but much deeper." He brought his head down for a quick kiss.

"You were dying," I said, as if I owed him an explanation. "I couldn't let you die."

"And now we're together until one of us dies," he said, hesitating, then added, "are you sorry for it?" I could feel the pain he'd hidden from me until now. He was certain I'd reject him, that I'd blame him and wouldn't want anything to do with him now that this had happened.

I leaned away from him and looked at my demon. His emotions were tangible. I sent out a mental thought, a calming gentle touch to sooth his worry. "No," I said, after a moment. I studied his expression. "I couldn't let you die. I love you."

As the words fell from my mouth, I knew that was a truth that went right down my core. From that first moment, down in some place inside me, that he was my demon and would always be my demon. He'd chased me from the moment I'd met him and succeeded in catching me.

He pulled me against him and buried his face in my hair. All the tension in his body fled. Our souls danced together, joyous and happy, moving from my body to his and back again. This was meant to be. He was a bastard but I wasn't much better, I guess. I pushed him away when he tried to kiss me.

"Back, I say! Back! I've got morning breath from Hell."

He let me go, his hand trailing down until he caught my wrist and tugged me back to him. He kissed me, molded our bodies together, and he shared with me just how right I felt in his arms, how wonderful it was to plunge his tongue into my mouth. The kiss was a two fold delight as I shared what he was feeling. When he broke the kiss, I was left gasping. He kissed my forehead and pushed me away with a final pat to my behind. "Go take your shower. I'll be waiting."

I left and closed the door in his face. Maybe I'd made a mistake and maybe this had all been an elaborate set-up. I would decide on that later. Did I really love him?

No. And yes. I felt love, but love couldn't describe this connection between us. Love seemed too shallow a description for what I felt for him, my demon, in my heart of hearts. It scared me but I'm a Morgan. I'll find my way to handling this new turn in my life.

The End

Done. All done. Finally. XD~ The "speech" in the first two paragraphs came from "Prospero's Speech", the final soliloquy from 'The Tempest'. It's my favorate bit of Shakespeare. I couldn't resist.


End file.
